The invention relates to an electronic control device for integration into a mechanical system. Electronic control devices of this type have as basic modules a microprocessor-supported central unit, a data memory, a program memory, containing an operating program, and interfaces for communicating with programming and data input devices and also with the mechanical system to be controlled.
With respect to the background of the invention, it should be noted that the use of electronic, microprocessor-based controllers in mechanical systems is becoming increasingly widespread. The functions of the electronic controller for operating the mechanical system are in this case essentially stored in the control device as the operating program.
xe2x80x9cIntegrated controllersxe2x80x9d, as they are known, in which the electronic control device is integrated directly into the mechanical system, are being used to an increasing extent. In this case, only a small number of interfaces for external communication are led to the outside, via which the freely programmable parameters of the controller, present in a limited number, can be set and varied.
Specifically when such integrated controllers are used in large numbers, it is endeavored for reasons of efficiency and because of the resulting cost advantages in development, production and product logistics, to use as far as possible the same electronic components for different, sufficiently similar tasks. The different requirements for the functional mode are then realized exclusively by a task-specific, application-oriented program variant.
Precisely this procedure presents a problem, however, in the case of integrated controllers in conjunction with program structures which are currently customary and used in practice, to the extent that the electronic control device is inflexibly assigned a function variant by the programming of the control device with fixed operating software in the production sequence. The control device is subsequently fitted in a xe2x80x9cmechanical environmentxe2x80x9d, such as for example installed in a transmission, with only the defined external interfaces being led to the outside. Although these can be used to carry out a programming/reprogramming of the actual operating program in accordance with a variant-specifically established method by use of the basic software, changing the basic software itself in a controller that is integrated into a mechanical module, and the associated establishment of a reprogramming method, are no longer possible. Once a function variant has been assigned, it is consequently no longer reversible. The irreversible assignment of a function variant then results in, however, that the installation of the controller implementing the function variant into a specific mechanical module virtually makes the latter become a specific type of device, which differs from a mechanical module with a control device using other basic software. If the mechanical modules with the respective electronic control device are considered as a whole, there are consequently different device variants that can no longer be changed over the product lifetime of the device.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a electronic control device for integration into mechanical systems which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art devices of this general type, in which a reversible variant-specific assignment is possible by the operating program during the product lifetime of an integrated controller.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, an electronic control device for integration into a mechanical system. The electronic control device contains a microprocessor-supported central unit, a data memory connected to the central unit, an interface for communicating with programming and data input devices and also with the mechanical system to be controlled. The interface is connected to the central unit, and a program memory containing an operating program is connected to the central unit. The operating program is hierarchically subdivided into a plurality of program levels including: a basic control program for controlling basic functions in conjunction with the mechanical system to be controlled and is reprogrammable; a permanently installed, nonreprogrammable core control program for controlling a basic programmability of the electronic control device using the basic control program; and a device-specific function control program for controlling individual functions of the mechanical system fitted with the electronic control device and is likewise reprogrammable.
The object is achieved by the hierarchical breakdown of the operating program into a plurality of program levels. Accordingly, the breakdown provides a permanently installed, non-reprogrammable core control program, which controls the basic programmability of the control device by a basic control program; the aforementioned basic control program, which controls basic functions in conjunction with the mechanical system to be controlled and is reprogrammable; and a device-specific function control program, which controls the individual functions of the mechanical system fitted with the electronic control device and is likewise reprogrammable.
The invention consequently provides a program which can be changed over the product lifetime and, on account of this property it can be regarded in product characterization and logistics as a hardware component, that is as xe2x80x9cfirmwarexe2x80x9d. The core control program then preferably establishes over an established communication interface that the control device can be programmed and reprogrammed in a defined way.
To this extent, on the basis of the core control program, the control device can be equipped with a further program, that is the basic control program, by which a specific function variant of the control device can be established in a specific way for the later user of the integrated controller. Preferably the variant-specific functions by which a reprogramming of the function controller program takes place in the defined way according to the respective variant are included in the basic control program. The process of the programming of the basic control program is in this case completely reversible, using the core control program, so that an entirely flexible function assignment for the electronic control device and the integrated controller provided with it is obtained over the product lifetime.
Finally, the reprogrammability of the actual device-specific function control program provides further flexibility. The hierarchical intermediate level of the basic control program allows the reprogramming to be achieved here by a user-specific communication method established by the basic control program.
To sum up, the central advantage of the invention lies in the at all times reversible function assignment of the control device, even in the case of integrated controllers. In this case, variants that do not even exist at the time when the device is produced but are developed later can also be subsequently programmed in, which additionally ensures the flexibility and extensively variable usability of the control device over its product lifetime.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, the basic general initialization functions, functions for communication via a standard protocol and basic programming functionalities are implemented in the non-reprogrammable core control program.
In accordance with an additional feature of the invention, the functions for communication via user-specific protocols and/or user-specific reprogramming functionalities are implemented in the basic control program.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the non-reprogrammable core control program is programmed in before the electronic control device is installed into the mechanical system being a user specific mechanical system.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, depending on user-specific requirements, the basic control program can be programmed in before or after the electronic control device is installed into the mechanical system.
In accordance with a concomitant feature of the invention, the device-specific function control program is programmed in after the electronic control device is installed into the mechanical system.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a method for programming an electronic control device to be integrated into a mechanical system. The electronic control device has a microprocessor-supported central unit, a data memory connected to the central unit, an interface for communicating with programming and data input devices and also with the mechanical system to be controlled, and a program memory connected to the central unit. The method includes the step of programming the program memory with an operating program. The operating program is hierarchically subdivided into a plurality of program levels including a basic control program for controlling basic functions in conjunction with the mechanical system to be controlled and is reprogrammable, a permanently installed, nonreprogrammable core control program for controlling a basic programmability of the electronic control device using the basic control program, and a device-specific function control program for controlling individual functions of the mechanical system fitted with the electronic control device and is likewise reprogrammable.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a electronic control device for integration into mechanical systems, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.